Story Ideas
by Closetinspector
Summary: Need inspiration for a new cool story/character/power/domain look no further than hear. I will be posting ideas that are up for grabs for everybody, just read the authors note please in the first chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I love fanfiction, all of the stories that you guys create are absolutely wonderful and I have wanted to contribute in fanfiction for a while now, there is only one problem, I am absolutely horrendous at creative writing, so I came up with this. I will be writing my ideas on characters, powers, stories and rules for the Percy Jackson universe, all are up for grabs, so feel free to use any one of my ideas or if they inspire you all the better, all I ask is you credit me in some way in your story. Also if there is a power/domain you are confused about or just want to know more about in the scientific or philosophical way feel free to ask and I will do my best in explaining my view about that matter.**

Idea and ground work for the idea

So let's start. One of my favourite ideas for a character is the Primordial God of monsters (yes it has been done before, but most of the time it was a half monster half protogenoi, mine is unique). Now you must be thinking that how in the name of Hades does that work, you see the way I see it is that a primordial god is simple the conscience of a domain and the conscience can be ''killed'' or a better word for it would be dissolved, like Uranus for if he was the sky then how do you kill it (well he sky is a human made term and is only a bunch of gases that are held in places by the earth's gravity, but that is another subject all together) you can't, so my theory/idea is that the protogenoi are simple the conscience of their respective domain, born from when Chaos gave them enough energy for something like that to be created and as such the conscience can be dissolved/''killed'' back into the domain (or for a another way you could think of it as is simply the protogenoi are ''souls'' made out of their domain) thus killing of the protogenoi, but still keeping the domain intact.

Origin story and how the idea would work

So back to my original idea, the protogenoi of monsters, he/she was the first monster ever to be created. You can think of another origin story for him/her, but mine would be that a while after the protogenoi where created Nyx (protogenoi of night), Erebus(protogenoi of darkness) and Tartarus(the protogenoi of the pit) came together and decided to see what they could create, so they took the water from the five rivers of the underworld (which wear created when Nyx the protogenoi of night combined her essence with Hydros the protogenoi of liquid) and poured their essence into the mixture thus creating the protogenoi of monsters.

His/hers tittles would be the first monster/abomination, simple because the waters where never supposed to mix. Every monster that came after him/her would be made out of his essence. This origin story would also explain better why monster go to Tartarus to reform and why monsters (and I mean the more primal monsters, like hellhounds and beast and so on) are so fond of the night and darkness. This origin story allows the writer to create more interesting/powerful monsters by saying that the monsters wear created by the protogenoi of monsters. Hear is an ensample for those who don't quit grasp the idea yet: let's take the Empousai, they wear created by Hecate the god of the mist (and so many other things) to be her servants/minions, how the protogenoi of monsters works is that he/she supplies the essence, the building clay that the god/titan/protogenoi/curse (werewolves for example, or the curse Athena put on Arachne or Medusa) then models and accents the ''clay'' to their desired outcome and the creator of the monster would never even realise she/he would be using another essence, they would think that it was simple them and their powers that created the monster/ abomination and I should probably say that in my AU no monster is ''born'' so to say, they are only created, because the first monster was created it wasn't born, so for monsters like the minotaur it was created when some goddess (I can't remember who) cursed Midas's wife into falling in love with a bull, so technically the minotaur was created by the goddess who cursed Midas's wife, or another example would be the elder cyclopes or the hekatonkhieres ( the hundred handed ones) I would explain their birth as an accident that happened when the sky touched the earth for the first time.

How the protogenoi of monsters would work with other monster deities

Other monster deities like Echidna and Typhoon would still hold their respective titles of ''mother of monsters'' and 'father of monsters'', but how I would explain it would be that the monsters that demigods and would be the spawns of Echidna and Typhoon and the monsters that the protogenoi of monsters created wear created to help him keep the protogenoi in check or they were monsters he created for the protogenoi to further his own powers (will explain in later).

Powers and duties

My idea for the Alphas (I am just going to call him/her alpha from now on) duties would have been to be a monster that the protogenoi would fear. He would be the guy that put them in their place every time they got a bit too rowdy and a simple reminder that even thou they are protogenoi an incredibly powerful they still have weaknesses and so on.

Seeing as every monster is part of him he gets the best attributes of said monster, the strength of the hekatonkhieres (according to legend they wear able to toss mountains) the speed of Python and so on. Here is how I would describe him ''The protogenoi of monsters was a mistake, an abomination, something that was never supposed to be born and never would have if the rules had been followed, but when have the rules ever been followed. The protogenoi of monsters was a monster so powerful his footsteps cracked the earth (That takes care of Gaea) his roars teared apart mountains (that takes care of Ourea), his wings ripped the sky (Uranus), with one breath he can split apart oceans and seas (Pontus and Thalassa), he controls fire that burns forever (Erebus), and the darkness that is in heart consumes all light (Eros and Aether).

That is how I would explain him and his powers, of course you can add and take away but that is the basic idea.

 **Authors note: there is my idea for an interesting charter/story idea. You guys can take and add your own flavour to it. As I said it is all up for grabs. If you have any questions post them as reviews and I will answer them in the next instalment. I will be doing this idea archive in sets of two first the idea then the next chapter a few days later where I answer any questions you guys might have (although i am leaving in 2 days so the next answers part will come in about 2 weeks) .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Hello people, it is me again, I know I said that I would update in a few weeks, but my conscience said ''NO, you need to give them a tiny bit more because don't you hate when authors post something new/interesting and then it takes a long time to update, of course it does, wait am talking to myself again….'', well it didn't go quite like that, but you get the idea, so here I am. Shout out Emmabear1 for posting her own ideas: you like fanfiction, you like interesting, unique, new ideas, especially in the crossover department well then check out Emmabear1's Story Ideas for just that.**

In this instalment I am talking about a power/domain that I have been hoping for someone to realise the potential of for a while now, the power/domain is cold…. WAIT, stop, don't move that mouse any closer to the back button or any other button that takes you away from this page and allow me to explain.

Before I can start to explain how the domain over cold works and its advantages I need to ask a simple question, what is a god (this explanation only works on gods and titans not protogenoi because the same rules I stated in the last instalment about the protogenoi being consciences of the their domains and bla bla bla still apply, go read the previous instalment if you don't understand)?

The way I see it is a god is simple a soul (yes a soul) that has acquired a way of gathering enough energy to form itself a physical form made out of energy using E=mc2 (energy = mass) this would also explain why Titan/godly true forms are so deadly because all of that energy that is used to create the body is turned back into energy. The way human souls differ from godly souls is simple they don't, in my theory if you would put two souls next to each other, one god, one human there would be no difference just a hunk of energy with a conscience, the difference comes into play in how they stay tied to ''world of the living'', human souls need an vessel to keep them tied to the world of the living (AKA the human body) and once that vessel deteriorates enough there is nothing that would keep the soul anchored so they ''die'' or there soul goes onto the land of the dead, the way gods/titans do it is they get/acquire/get given a domain that supply s them with enough energy to create a body, or anther way to say it would be that they manifest their souls into a physical form, this would also explain why the ''minor gods'' are minor gods, simple they are using a bigger presenting of their energy to keep their body together and don't have as much excess energy to throw around like a major god does.

 **Quick disclaimer I got the inspiration for the theory above from the story Used by Neveragain171, wonderful story a recommend checking it out if you haven't already.**

So enough of the ground work, onto the main point of this instalment, cold, like any other domain supplies it's holder with energy from simple existing, but the interesting thing about this domain is it's proses of creation of the domain, example when Zeus creates lighting from the sky it is using his own energy to create it, or when Poseidon creates/summons water he is creating/summoning that water using his own energy to do so, the difference between the domain of cold and almost every other domain is that the creation of cold requires no energy it creates energy for the wielder of the domain.

So how does it work? Well first thing you need to understand is what cold is, cold is an absence of heat, or in other words energy. Heat is energy created from movement or a chemical reaction, (I am sorry if everything isn't absolutely correct I am trying my best to keep the science correct) what we are interested in is the heat created by movement (I will touch upon the others soon); movement requires energy, no energy, no movement, no heat.

Some of you might have heard about absolute zero, the absolutely coldest there can be, -273.15 Celsius or -459.67 Fahrenheit. In absolute zero all movement stops, you are basically stopping time, but there is a catch, it is impossible to reach absolute zero, there is a law in quantum physics that no atom can be completely still, atoms are always moving, the reason for that is that atoms use energy to keep themselves together and that energy produces movement, remove all the energy and you collapse the atom. You create cold by removing energy, a refrigerator works by running coolant that picks the heat out the air and deposits it somewhere else thus creating an absence of energy thus creating cold.

So where would a god/titan deposit the energy required to create cold? They would absorb the energy, thus giving them an almost infinite amount of energy to work with and the hotter the place the better, simple because there is more energy to take.

I hope I explained it well enough and if you have any questions or you aren't sure how to implement this into your story, post a review or PM me, I have a few ideas and I will help as best as I can.


End file.
